Nicknames
by SilverPen001
Summary: One-shot on nicknames


**Hello, darlings. Short one-shot on nicknames. Enjoy.**

Annabeth was in one of her 'foul' moods. Her cabinmates recognized it the second she woke up and hit her head on the bunk above hers. She sat in stunned silence for a moment or two, than her siblings watched as her eyes darkened in anger. Wisely backing away, all was quiet as she swung herself out of bed.

Only to stub her toes against her backpack.

Hopping up and down on one foot, Annabeth out a frustrated, angry hiss. If possible, her eyes became even darker slits of anger. Grabbing her clothes and toiletries, the daughter of Athena stomped/limped into the bathroom. Only seconds later, there was a loud crash and the sound of something shattering. The entire cabin froze, holding their breath. After what seemed like an endless pause, a loud string of some very colorful words echoed from the bathroom. Clapping their hands over the younger campers ears, the older sibs exchanged nervous looks. Annabeth never cussed. She always said that if you couldn't find a different way to express your feelings, especially as a child of Athena, than you weren't as smart as you should be.

An innocent new sister told Annabeth this as she left the bathroom.

Surprise, surprise- it only made the cabin leader angrier. Annabeth yanked on her old tennis shoes and stormed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind her. The children of Athena watched nervously as Annabeth stomped towards the dining pavilion, snarling at any one in her way. "Mallie?" Malcom called over his shoulder, gray eyes fastened on Annabeth. "Go down to Cabin Three and wake Percy, stat. If he refuses to get up, ask him if he wants a Bloody Mary."

When Annabeth got to breakfast, she was one of the first ones there. _Good_, she thought savagely, grabbing her food. She slashed some into the fire and sat at her table, slamming down the plate. As she ate, other campers filled in around her. Annabeth ate as quickly as possible. She was almost done when she heard someone call out to her.

"Hey, Annie!" Thalia Grace said, bounding up to the daughter of Athena. Normally, Annabeth would have been ecstatic to see her best friend, but today was not normal. Thalia missed the warning signs in Annabeth's eyes. "Hey, Annie," said Thalia, drawing closer. "I have some free time for the next two days. Do you wanna go someplace or-"

"How. Many times," Annabeth snarled, "Do I have. To tell you. Don't. Call. Me-"

"Annie!" called out a different voice.

Annabeth's vision tinted red. This time Thalia saw that. "Hold that thought," Annabeth told Thalia. Then she turned to see who would die today. Thalia winced as she saw her cousin approaching. Percy trotted up to Annabeth.

"Hey, Annie," Percy said, flashing her a devastating smile before kissing her cheek. Taking her hand, he lead her away from Thalia. "I got Chiron's permission to go out tonight. Whatdya say?" He looked at her, eyes bright green and eager.

Before Thalia's eyes, Annabeth's anger wavered and melted. "Alright," she consented. Percy smiled again. "Where are we going?" asked Annabeth.

Percy's eyes twinkled. "It's a surprise."

Over Annabeth's shoulder, Thalia gave him her best you-must-be-stupid look. Annabeth just gazed at Percy and said, "You don't know, do you?"

Percy's smile widened. "I have no idea!" Percy grabbed Annabeth's hands as he spoke, twirling her around. He dropped a kiss on her cheek and said, "I'll see you later, okay?"

Annabeth, still a bit dazed from her sudden spin, smiled at him in response. She watched him go dreamily. Thalia studied her friend closely. The anger was gone. "So, Annie," Thalia said, cautiously. "Do you-"

Annabeth turned around sharply, eyes glinting with irritation. "Don't call me that." And the daughter of Athena walked away, leaving her friend with a look of confusion.

Later that day, the Athena cabin was at archery (they were always at archery) and Annabeth's bad day just kept getting worse. After missing what should have been a perfect bulls-eye (Annabeth was no Apollo kid, but she had standards), Will Solace sauntered over to her. Annabeth was attempting to notch another arrow into her bow, but her frusterated, jerky movements made it hard. "Whoa, there," Will laughed. Malcom winced and turned toward the nearest sibling.

"Percy. Fast. Code:Red," he whispered. Before he even finished, said sib rushed away.

Will smiled at Annabeth and tried to take the bow from her. "Not on your game toddy, huh? It's okay, we all have those. Let me help ya there, 'Beth- Whoa!" Will drew back suddenly as Annabeth notched an arrow and drew back the string in one fluid movement, tip pointed directly at the son of Apollo. Her eyes were dark and glinted bloody murder. "Say that again, Solace, and so help me I'll-"

At that moment, Percy bounded up to the archers, the Athena sibling trailing slightly behind him. Without looking at anyone else, Percy jumped in between Annabeth and Will. Gently, the hero removed the bow from Annabeth's hands, saying, "Hey, 'Beth! Guess where we're going on our date tonight?"

Immediately, Annabeth was distracted. "Where?" she asked eagerly. Percy smiled mischievously and from his pocket flourished two slips of paper. Annabeth squealed. "PERCY! How on earth did you get tickets to the opening night of the Museum of Architecture?"

"I move in mysterious ways," Percy replied, smiling.

"No, that's the gods," Annabeth said. She tossed her arms around her boyfriend's neck, kissing him on the cheek. Percy returned the hug, laughing.

"You're welcome! Dinner beforehand, so dress nice." Percy brushed a kiss on Annabeth's pink lips. "See ya, 'Beth!" Percy trotted away. Annabeth watched him go, appreciating his strong form.

Will looked a bit nervous, but he picked up the discarded bow. Attempting to give it back, Will said, "Here you go, 'Beth, if-" For the second time in ten minutes, Will found himself at the pointy end of Annabeth's bow.

"Don't ever say that again." Annabeth shot a perfect bulls-eye and then ran off in search of Piper.

At the Aphrodite cabin, Annabeth found Piper only too willing to help her friend find the perfect outfit. Unfortunately, so were all the other Aphrodite children. After an hour or so of trying on multiple blouses, skirts, pants, and shoes, Annabeth and the other's finally called it quits. As Annabeth modeled the sky blue silk blouse and dark pencil skirt with matching sky blue wedges chosen for her by the beautiful demigods, Derrin Claude, a particularly good-looking and egotistical Ares-son, walked by. "Annabeth, looking good," Derrin leaned in the doorway of the cabin, looking Annabeth up and down appreciatively. Annabeth's bad mood returned. Scowling, she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Leave now, Derrin," Annabeth said. Her eyes were dark gray storm clouds. Piper turned to Lacy.

"Percy. Quick!" she whispered to the younger girl. Lacy nodded and dashed out the back door.

Derrin persisted. "Come on, Annabeth, you can do so much better than that sea scum Jackson!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Annabeth growled.

"But it's true! He's a one and you're a ten. Babe, come on-" Derrin was saved form Annabeth's famous right hook but Percy's sudden entrance.

"Hey, babe," Percy said, coming to Annabeth's side and planting a kiss on her blonde crown. "I hope its us whose still on for dinner tonight, 'cause I'll really need to clean up to even match your level." Annabeth blushed and fit snuggly into Percy's side. Percy turned cold eyes to Derrin. "May we help you?"

"Yeah," said Derrin, drawing himself up. "You don't deserve her, Jackson."

Percy looked at him coolly. "You're right. But neither do you." Derrin stammered for something to say. Percy continued. "And I think I speak for all of the Aphrodite cabin when I say you're not welcome here. Come on, I'll show you the door." Percy went to the door and stepped out. Derrin looked pleadingly at Annabeth.

"Babe..."

Annabeth turned away. "You heard him. Leave. Oh!" Annabeth paused at the dressing room door. "And don't ever, EVER call me that again."

That night, Annabeth was doing her make-up in Thalia's cabin. It was much better than her own cabin. She hummed to herself as she applied blush and lipstick. Thalia watched from the doorway. "Well, _some_one's in a fine mood tonight," she said, smiling. Thalia would never admit it but she'd been shipping her cousin and best friend since she'd seen Percy and Annabeth in action together during the third Capture the Flag game Thalia had played in at camp. They had argued massively before and didn't speak almost the whole game. Finally, the two of them had been cornered at their team's flag. Thalia had rushed to the scene to help, but found that her assistance was unnecessary. Annabeth and Percy were back to back, battling off campers left and right, along with the odd monster. They were a fantastic team. Thalia was amazed to see them in action, perfectly in sync and balance. And arguing. The whole time. It was amazing. At that moment, Thalia began hoping that somehow the two would end up together._  
_

Annabeth beamed at Thalia. "Always," she replied.

At that moment, Leo burst into the cabin, Jason and Piper following more slowly behind him. Nico trailed in last of all, a look of cautious interest on his face. "Annabeth!" Leo gasped, clutching the stitch in his side. "I...just disc...just discovered...the most amaz...amazing thing ever." Leo caught his breath and began to speak very quickly. "With the Archemidy-ball-thingy and you gotta help me build it!"

Annabeth smiled at Leo, but replied firmly. "It will have to wait, Leo. I can't tonight. Get some of your siblings to help."

Leo pouted. "But Wise Girl-"

Annabeth turned on him suddenly with her light pink lipstick raised like a sword. "Don't call me that. Ever. Hear me?"

Leo nodded viciously. All had gone quiet. When Annabeth turned back to finish her make-up, Leo asked, "But why? Percy calls you Wise Girl all the time."

"That's different." Annabeth smacked her lips to even out the color and got a slightly dreamy look in her eyes. "He's Percy."

As if to prove her point, Percy chose that moment to appear at Thalia's cabin. "Hey, Wise Girl. Ready to go?" Percy looked very handsome in a dark suit and shirt. His hair was somewhat neat for a change, and his eyes sparkled as he looked at Annabeth, who was wearing a slivery gray knee-length peasant skirt and light blue silk shirt that was loose, but cinched at the sleeves and waist. Annabeth nodded. Percy grinned. "Awesome. Got your dagger?" Annabeth nodded and patted her left sleeve. Percy slapped his chest pocket in response. Annabeth smirked and held up her purse. Percy smiled, then held out his arm. "May I escort you to the car, Wise Girl?"

Annabeth beamed. "You may indeed, Seaweed Brain." The daughter of Athena wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's and waved to her friends as he opened the door for her. Percy let her go down the steps and then began to leave himself. "Bye, guys!" He called as he grabbed the door to shut it.

"See ya, Seaweed Brain," came the general response.

Percy paused in the act of closing the door. "Don't call me that," he said, seriously. Then the door shut off the laughter coming from Annabeth.


End file.
